


irregular heartbeats

by kwritten



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M, film canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1318693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwritten/pseuds/kwritten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>let's take the long way home</p>
            </blockquote>





	irregular heartbeats

It starts like this, in puns and silences and old jokes and forgotten lines.  
  
She finds them echoing themselves more often than coming up with original phrases. Repeating old lines they share. Words don't belong to one of them, they are the void of the other and they pick them up and try them on the way she likes to walk around the house in his old t-shirts and he is always stealing her bathrobe.  
  
They share space the way they share words. Other couples share air. Other couples breathe in and out in the same rhythm. Their hearts always beat erratically against each other's chests, never quite following the other into harmony. They are mirrors, but they won't accept that fully and so there's always a little resistance.  
  
A push and pull you might say.  
  
That's the way they work, they crash and fall and get back up again. They ride the waves of words they know and silences that are always confining and never stifling.  
  
This is how it begins, in a car on a forgotten highway and there aren't words because they've never been here before, like this.   
  
Maybe next time they'll know what to say. Maybe next time they'll be able to pull from a stash of lines and quips and unforgotten words they pretended to forget.   
  
That's how they protect themselves, by not saying what they are supposed to say and throwing everything to the ground. That's how they protect themselves, by breaking their hearts on repeat because being whole is a nasty alternative to bleeding.  
  
They're safer in the silences with mismatched glances.   
  
So this is where it starts.  
  
Where nothing is safe at all. (It's the only way to run forward and they both know it.)


End file.
